Playing
by Juu of Seven Tails
Summary: A quick oneshot in which Aizen Sousuke finds out just how fun it is to play with a certain fifth seat shinigami. My first published story. Please R&R. Rated M for for obvious yaoi and graphic content.


Ayasegawa Yumichika was well known for his unique sense of beauty. The almost obsessive-compulsive way with which he dressed in the morning, brushed his hair until it gleamed purple-black, and made absolutely sure those odd feather-like accessories were pristine before he could even consider stepping out of his quarters in the morning was a point of utter confusion to anyone who did not have the courtesy of knowing him. Zaraki Kenpachi, the undisputed captainof the well-known eleventh company of the Gotei Thirteen within the Seireitei, was well-accustomed to the man's antics. Yumichika held fifth seat in Zaraki-_taichou_'s company, a mere two seats below his best friend Madarame Ikkaku, if only through his own choice. Really, who chose to remain a fifth seat _just_ because he was of the mind that the character for the number 'five' was beautiful? Unfortunately, this was just one of the man's few quirks.

Anyone could agree that Yumichika was beautiful; his frame was delicate and willowy like a woman's, a fact that made even the most stalwart of men look a second time. The most dangerous mistake one could make while dealing with this fair-haired, violet-eyed young man was assuming he was as weak as a female. Underneath that billowing black _shihakushou _was lean muscle and lots of it, though the man would admit openly that he didn't find excessive build attractive on himself. Everything about Yumichika was sleek, unassuming, and above all, beautiful. Even his _zanpaku-to _seemed to follow this same basic principle. Fuji Kujaku was a deceptive little beast, much like its owner; few knew of its true power, and those few were sworn to secrecy, never to reveal the true power of that _zanpaku-to_. There was a very good chance Yumichika's very position as fifth seat of eleventh company would be cast into jeopardy if anyone ever let slip the true name of that weapon.

To let this flamboyant young man know that someone within the Soul Society was enthralled with him would be a flattering prospect indeed. That was the understatement of the century; Yumichika _expected_ a horde of envious young shinigami to watch him as he trained with his best friend, made his rounds while he was on duty for his captain, or simply enjoyed a quiet night out. It was in his job description, to instill as many hopeful looks and envious whispers into those around him as he possibly could. Women envied his perfect complexion. Men contemplated whether this creature possibly could be male. He was the self-proclaimed king of beauty. The emperor of eloquence. The prince of pretty. The... I'm sure you get the point. What he didn't know was that the yet unnamed entity watching his every move held a position of influence within the Seireitei.

"**T-the paperwork you requested is done, Aizen-**_**taichou.**_" the girl pronounced shyly as she stood at the door of her superior's man turned his head only so slightly that he could witness his lieutenant fidgeting anxiously, looking so beautifully flushed and proud of herself at the same time it bade a small smile to rise to the man's lips. He beckoned her inside from where he was settled in front of a low table, and she nearly tripped over herself, bless her. She hurriedly knelt by his side, setting the stack of papers in front of the captain of fifth company, folding her hands in her lap as if she wasn't sure what to do with them now that they'd been relieved of their initial duty. For a time, she watched the handsome, bespectacled man shuffle through the notes, an unreadable expression on his features. A few moments passed, and he finally nodded. "**Well done. You're dismissed.**" he finally uttered, seemingly distracted; something in his eyes told the young lieutenant that he was not in a mood to be trifled with, and she hurriedly bowed and excused herself; Sousuke watched her go with the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips. _Such a pretty girl; shame she's so gullible._

He flicked aside the stack of journals and mission reports disinterestedly, making sure he could not feel the Hinamori girl's _reiatsu_ any longer before he stood easily, his white captain's cloak trailing behind him like a cape. Aizen swept out of his room, satisfied at the rapidly darkening sky above the Seireitei. Slipping down the hallway, he made his way into the streets of the upper district of the Soul Society, adopting a determined expression and increasing the intensity of his reiatsu, all in order to discourage any low-ranking shinigami from seeking his company. He wheeled around a corner, then stopping when a voice rang out behind him. "**Where ya off to in such a hurry, Sousuke?**" captain of third company, Ichimaru Gin, drawled curiously, the ever-present sneer evident on his lips. He really did look like a fox. Aizen smiled in response, silence ruling over the immediate area until the silver-haired man answered himself, sadistic delight flaring in his eyes. "**Finally gonna corner that little queen from eleventh, are ya? Yo' eyes speak fo' you, Sousuke, and I reckon I'm right this time roun'.**" he tucked his hands inside his sleeves, watching the other captain curiously. Aizen inclined his head with a quizzical smile, emphasizing this reaction only with an amused chuckle. "**Perhaps...**" was all he offered in response, continuing on his way soon after. Gin remained where he was, calling out after him, "**Yo' plans include gettin' me in on the action nex' time, right?**" But this question received no visible answer. The silver captain's smile widened if at all possible more, and he slunk into the awaiting shadow behind him, watching as the fifth company captain vanished from his line of vision, contemplating playfully whether he should feel happy, or sorry, for the poor individual Aizen had set his sights on. Gin knew him too well.

Aizen Sousuke liked to play with his food before he ate it.

Somewhere in an empty courtyard of the Seireitei, Ayasegawa Yumichika suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, and glanced over his shoulder as if expecting a Hollow to lunge out of the nearest alleyway. Ikkaku, lounging on the ground a few feet away, raised a curious eyebrow at his friend, but the eccentric man shrugged, giving himself a quick shake as if trying to get rid of something annoying. It was the strangest feeling, as if he should be expecting something unsettling to happen that night. He tried to ignore it, concentrating on his conversation with Ikkaku instead. It became all too apparent that the wracking feel of unease wasn't about to go anywhere anytime soon, and Yumichika soon excused himself, blaming his restlessness on an uninteresting day, assuming a warm shower and a good night's sleep would do wonders to an overtired mind. What he wasn't aware of, however, was the figure hidden in an alley, silently watching as the two eleventh company shinigami parted and made for their quarters. A smile quirked his lips, and he withdrew further into the shaded protection of the walkway, waiting just long enough to deem it safe to follow, even whilst carefully masking his _reiatsu_.

Yumichika kept his hand on the hilt of Fuji Kujaku, his delicately arched eyebrows knitted in a frown, the slight tremble of his hands the only sign of his discomfort. He stopped several times, watching the advancing shadows with a skeptical expression, never suspecting that one patch of darkness of concealing the very being that was putting such pressure on his mind. At last, Yumichika slid open the door to his room, stepping inside and pushing shut the screen behind him. No sooner had he set down his _zanpaku-to_ than a slight pressure descended on the room, and the fifth seat of eleventh company nearly bolted. A soft breath fluttered against the back of his neck, and Aizen's voice purred into his ear, "**My... feeling a little jumpy, are we?**"

He wheeled around, startled at how close to him the fifth company captain was. His heart was racing a tad faster than he would have liked it to, made all the worse by the almost predatory gleam in Aizen's eyes. "**You... Aizen-**_**taichou,**_** what are you doing here?**" the shinigami finally managed to choke out, but the captain only pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "**I've been watching you for a while now, Yumichika.**" he offered as an explanation, now uncomfortably close to the thinner male. "**Thought I might like to... play with you~**" he continued, his voice now a husky whisper as he advanced on his designated victim. Yumichika flushed a delicate shade of pink as he was inadvertently forced against a wall, painfully aware that the man's hand was trailing along his upper thigh, as if experimenting with the younger male's actions. Yumichika nearly flinched, writhing away from Aizen's wandering touch, and slipped away from the wall, retreating to the middle of the room, meaning to reach for his _zanpaku-to_, but before he could even make the move, Aizen was on him.

A soft grunt of discomfort was all that fled Yumichika's throat as Aizen pinned him against the floor, expertly restraining his wrists so he couldn't fight back. The fifth company captain grinned, seemingly thoroughly amused as the man below him squirmed desperately, a snarl contorting his pretty face as Aizen straddled him, preventing any thoughts of escape merely by increasing the intensity of his _reiatsu_ just so that a look of unease spread over Yumichika's features; a shiver wracked his body when Aizen leaned over him, brushing his lips over the other's, continuing over his jaw and finally just under his chin, ignoring Yumichika's protests as he experimentally ran his tongue along the side of his neck, drawing the slightest whimper from his prey. A chuckle rose from the captain, and he lifted his head, gazing intently at the flushed expression on Yumichika's face. Was it really this easy? With a subtle movement, he shifted his position to enticingly rub his hips against the young shinigami's, delighted at the soft, if not reluctant, gasp that followed. "**A-aizen-**_**taichou... **_**what are you...**"

His voice soon died out when the captain's tongue plundered his mouth, leaving little room to draw breath; Yumichika mewled weakly, submitting all too soon to Aizen's will as the man slipped a hand under his haori, expertly caressing his lean stomach. Unwillingly, the fifth seat shinigami arched into his touch, shivering when the garment was pushed aside and Aizen continued downward, all the while moving against Yumichika in ways that caused the most delightful of sounds to escape his lips. Abandoning his mouth for the moment, Aizen instead assaulted his neck, licking and playfully nipping at the sensitive flesh, intentionally leaving small marks here and there as he progressed downward, loving every moment of this sweet torture. Granted, it could have been so much more fun had Gin accompanied him, but Sousuke wanted to experiment with the man's reactions before even thinking of including the sadistic third company captain in his twisted fun. He gently grazed his teeth against a nipple, smirking at the pleased shivers racing up and down his victim's body. This just might have been easier than he had originally planned.

Yumichika's mind was a battleground of thoughts, each one overlapping the other in such rapid succession he couldn't make heads or tails of any of them.

_Why me?_

_No, no... this is wrong, it has to be wrong._

_What if the soutaichou hears of this?_

_What is he doing, oh gods...._

_It's so wrong... gods, but it feels so good..._

He squirmed against the fifth company captain, unintentionally creating even more friction in all the worst places, and tilted back his head when Aizen's tongue made trails around his navel, occasionally dipping lower than Yumichika would have liked. He felt something tugging at his hakama, and writhed backward suddenly, wide-eyed and startled that he hadn't protested properly thus far. The captain himself was all but unclothed himself, his own hakama hanging loosely about his hips; his glasses were already discarded, and Yumichika felt a hot flush rise to his face when he met Aizen's burning hazel gaze. He remained still, as if frozen, as the other man approached on his knees, pressing a hand over his crotch and rubbing him through the black cottony material, a smug smile curving his lips as he looked up at Yumichika, satisfaction clear in his eyes. "**Well, well... I'm very flattered, Yumichika.**" he purred, pushing the young shinigami to lay on his back, finally stripping the younger male of his clothing, leaving him lying completely naked before him, a delicate flush on his pale skin, and his arousal achingly obvious. An endearing smile quirked his lips at the modest way with which the younger shinigami attempted to conceal himself, and he wasted no time in forcing himself upon the lithe, almost catlike man, this time running his hand along the inside of Yumichika's thigh, almost accidentally avoiding the most sensitive areas, watching as the beauty-loving man's expression changed to one of impatience, then frustration.

"**A-aizen-**_**taichou...**_**!**" the younger shinigami gasped, emitting a high-pitched squeal of shock he most certainly wouldn't have been caught admitting to in any other setting, shocked at the audacity of Aizen's wandering hands. The captain feigned innocence, glancing upward from between Yumichika's knees; one could've sworn the man was purring from sheer amusement. His slender fingers were playing along the base of Yumichika's cock, reveling in the reaction such simple actions were causing. His head dipped low, and he brushed his lips along the side of his chosen victim's length, placing feathery kisses from bottom to top. The only sounds breaking the silence were the young shinigami's quickened breaths and occasional whimpers as Aizen playfully flicked out his tongue to torture the very head of his erection. "**Please... p-please...**"

An almost surprised expression threatened to flit across Aizen's features, but the captain managed to coax it into an infinitely smug smirk instead, skilled as he was, and he pretented to ignore the man's pleads for the moment. Yumichika's breath hitched suddenly and a soft moan fled his throat when Aizen's lips closed around his cock, his tongue rubbing against and stimulating the already sensitive skin. Alternately squeezing and sucking, Aizen continued to torment his prey. Yumichika was soon at the fifth company captain's mercy, whimpering and mewling desperately, unable to resist no matter how much his mind tried to send that signal to the rest of his body. Instead, he shuddered up against the man, subconsciously curling his fingers into the tatami mat below.

A sharp gasp of surprise fled Yumichika suddenly, when Aizen abruptly pushed a finger into him, and his expression changed into one of discomfort as his muscles automatically attempted to reject the foreign feeling. He tensed as another digit entered, tilting back his head with a sharp inhale of breath, and squirmed like a pathetic mouse in the clutches of a rattlesnake. He couldn't escape, as much as he would have liked to, and his teeth bit into his lower lip in an attempt to channel the pain of a third finger forced into him. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he moaned softly as Aizen gently probed him, pushing deeper and stretching him more all at the same time. A feeling of dread began to creep into Yumichika's mind, and his fears were realized when the captain withdrew his hand, leaving the hapless fifth-seat to pant weakly on the floor. He blinked through the film of tears, turning his head to confirm the man's location, whimpering softly. "**You see, I don't want to hurt you. Increases the chance of there being a next time, don't you think?**" Aizen's voice crooned suddenly, and Yumichika started, finding that the man was once more on top of him, this time pushing his legs apart and shifting closer; the young shinigami flushed a deep shade of pink when Aizen brushed up against his entrance, and unwillingly breathed out a soft moan. The captain's expression became just barely more serious, though the smallest of smiles lifted his lips.

He was in his element. Aizen Sousuke had successfully cornened the man he'd been after for some weeks now, watching, waiting, studying his prey, like a snake stalking a mouse in long grass, visualizing the victim before the lunge. He had Yumichika in his web; he was crushing any ideas of escape even as he began to push into the younger man, deaf to the pathetic protests fleeing his throat. Tight, just as he had expected. Aizen allowed himself to draw in a sharp breath, pausing only to gather his composure before he continued to force himself into Yumichika. The younger male choked back a cry, shuddering as the burning feeling increased in intensity, and twisted his head to the side to escape the touch of Aizen's lips along the corner of his mouth. The captain frowned only so slightly, pausing his penetration with a sudden, thoughtful smirk. Yumichika dared to allow his eyelids flutter open some, shakily gazing at the larger man, his thin chest rising and falling rapidly. "**...your first, aren't I?**" the captain purred, chuckling softly when the boy flushed a deep pink. "**You wanted it to be Madarame, didn't you? Hn... I suppose things don't always go our way, now~**" he mused with a melancholy sigh, dipping his head to nuzzle a spot just below the lobe of Yumichika's ear, nipping abruptly at the flesh and drawing another whimper from the fifth seat.

Mere moments later, Aizen had withdrawn from Yumichika, only to return into him with more force than intended; a cry fled the shinigami, and his back arched slightly as the captain pulled back again, allowing no mercy as he set a steady, relentless pace, forcefully rocking his hips into Yumichika's, drawing pathetic mewls, moans, and more beautifully obscene noises from the young shinigami. Yumichika writhed desperately against Aizen's hold, his wrists pinned to the floor on either sides of his head, preventing the boy from even attempting to touch himself, a need that became apparent with each passing minute. Their bodies were slick and shiny with sweat, the sound of soft gasps and grunts penetrating the silence of the dark room.

It didn't take much longer for the captain's movements to become erratic; Yumichika gasped sharply as the man returned into him again, brushing against a bundle of nerves deep inside, and arched his hips into the other man's, whimpering quietly and biting down on his own lip in a sad attempt to stop himself from moaning; Aizen's expression was smug, filled with unrestrained lust as he continued his assault, vocalizing low growls deep in his throat with every thrust, grazing his teeth against Yumichika's lower jaw, biting at his lip playfully, and watching his victim writhe with unwilling pleasure below him.

Abruptly, Aizen pushed even deeper, and Yumichika threw back his head with a strangled cry, his inner muscles clenching around the man's engorged cock as he was finally driven over the edge; shuddering, Yumichika choked for breath, sobbing quietly as his orgasm wracked his body. The captain watched, almost fascinated by the sight, purring as he continued to move in and out of the boy, hissing at the sudden tightening. Within moments, he forced himself deep into the other shinigami, bucking his hips as he emptied into him, shivering with a sigh of Yumichika's name; tearstreaks marred the boy's pretty features, lips delightfully flushed from Aizen's wandering bites. His throat was riddled with small marks here and there, testaments of the fifth company captain's assault. An uncomfortable, strangled cry fled Yumichika as Aizen withdrew, pulling out of him with a wet sound, leaning back to sit on his knees, gazing at the opaque fluid dripping out of his prey. The boy continued to mewl quietly, fresh tears now trickling down the sides of his face as he made a pathetic attempt to crawl away from the captain; Aizen was by his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around the shinigami's waist with panther-like elegance and pulling him close, allowing his lips contact with the back of Yumichika's neck. "**Don't run away, now. You were such a good boy.**" he whispered into the boy's ear, ignoring the reluctant shiver that raced down Yumichika's spine. "**Next time, we'll have more fun. Perhaps with company..**"

Within the next few minutes, Yumichika was alone. Frightened, weak, embarrassed, and most of all, confused.

...how was he going to explain this to Ikkaku?


End file.
